O inesperado é o mais provavel xD
by katlei
Summary: Esta historia começa com uma simples introdução que serve para criar uma certa curiosidade xP. Espero surpreendervos no decorrer da historia xD
1. Chapter 1

A guerra tinha terminado, após longos anos de guerra contra o quem-nós-sabemos, a paz e a harmonia governavam, finalmente, o Mundo da Magia. Todos estavam felizes, mas os Weasley, a Hermione, o Snape, o qual seguiu com os bons nesta luta maldita, e a professora McGonagall, continuavam ainda preocupados. Harry encontrava-se num coma profundo após a final e decisiva luta com Lord Voldemort. Ninguém queria acreditar que ele poderia morrer, até Malfoy não acreditava que aquele maldito Harry, que sempre conseguia ultrapassa-lo em tudo, pudesse morrer, e sinceramente não o desejava, apesar de não se terem tornado amigos, já não odiava o Potter. Finalmente percebera que sempre estivera do lado errado e como prova de que mudara, lutara nesta guerra do lado deles, indo desse modo contra os valores da sua família. Malfoy não era mau rapaz como todos pensavam. Arrogante? Mimado? Isso já se pode dizer que sim, o que era compreensível, já que sempre fora tratado como um príncipezinho.

Depois de dois longos meses Harry acordara, mas só teve permissão para sair do Hospital de São Mungo cerca de uma semana depois.

Cerca de dois anos se passaram e o Mundo da Magia estava completamente restaurado e as vidas de todos deram voltas incríveis. Harry e Ginny, que voltaram a namorar após a morte de Voldemort, já falavam em casamento, pois ambos tinham terminado a escola e tinham empregos estáveis. Harry era Auror, tinha conseguido passar em todos os testes já que agora não tinha o professor Snape à perna, e Ginny era médica em São Mungo. Charlie e Fleur eram papás de uma menina de um ano, linda como a mãe. Os gémeos…bem…esses lá tinham as suas aventuras amorosas, mas não pensavam em prender-se. Lupin e Tonks casaram após Harry sair do seu coma. Ron e Hermione…bem…esses amavam-se sim, mas as discussões eram constantes. Ron achava que o homem e que devia trabalhar para a casa e Hermione queria ser independente, ter o seu próprio trabalho, mas continuavam juntos num namoro de já sete anos.

Malfoy passava o tempo todo a viajar, já que o emprego de encarregado da secção de Protecção da Comunidade Mágica assim o obrigava. Tinha que se dirigir sempre para as áreas de maior perigo, andado no momento em negociações com os gigantes para estabelecer a paz entre estes dois povos, para desse modo haver uma livre circulação das duas raças em ambos os territórios.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy encontra-se em negociações com os gigantes, algo que, decididamente, não era nada fácil. Os gigantes são seres muito difíceis de contentar, sendo que as suas exigências são um tanto excessivas, mas Draco Malfoy consegue ser convincente quando quer, e com estes gigantes não foi diferente, tanto é verdade que, após meio ano de negociações, Malfoy atingiu o seu objectivo. "

- Mr. Malfoy conseguiu acordo com os gigantes. Aquele rapaz trabalha bem. – Comenta Mr.Weasley enquanto lia a notícia no jornal.

- Ya, tenho que admitir que ele é bastante eficiente. – Responde Harry.

- Trabalha bem… Eficiente… Ele é um menino mimado que tem a mania que é importante, isso sim. – Ataca Ron sarcasticamente.

- Oh Ron, vai com calma. Tudo bem que o que disseste é verdade, mas também é verdade que ele sabe o que faz. – Responde Hermione.

- Sabe o que faz…Essa é boa… – ataca Ron novamente.

- Ron, deixa de ser infantil ok? Que mania… – diz Hermione.

- ' Tás a chamar-me infantil? Será que ouvi bem? – Grita Ron.

- Não Ron…deves ter muita cera nos ouvidos. – Responde Hermione sarcasticamente.

- ' Tás a go…

- Calma…Chega destas discussões idiotas. Por causa de Malfoy! Por amor de Deus… – interrompe Harry.

- O Harry tem razão. Por favor Ron…Só falta dizeres que estás com ciúmes do Malfoy… – diz Hermione

- Eu! Ciúmes! Do Malfoy! Deixa-me rir… – responde sarcasticamente Ron.

- É o que parece. – Responde Hermione.

- Mas até não era difícil caíres nas garras dele né? Ele não tem as gajas todas que quer? – Diz Ron já com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Ron…Hello! Estámos a falar do Malfoy…Eu odeio-o e ele a mim… Eu sou sangue de lama, lembras-te? – Responde Hermione ironicamente.

- Mas ele agora não 'ta bonzinho? – Responde Ron no mesmo tom.

- Um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy…Daaaaahhhhhh… – responde Hermione.

- A Hermione tem razão. – Interrompe Harry – Não percebo o sentido desta discussão, por isso acabem com isto.

- Eu vou ajudar a MINHA FUTURA SOGRA – diz Hermione, fazendo ênfase na palavra "minha futura sogra" – a fazer o almoço. – E assim virou costas e foi para a cozinha.

Ron ia a abrir a boca, mas Harry interrompeu:

- Tu está mas é caladinho.

Ron calou-se, e ambos foram direitos a Diagon All beber uma cerveja com manteiga para descontrair.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Harry e Ron chegaram a Diagon All, Ron já se encontrava mais calmo. Sentaram-se numa das várias mesas vazias d' O Caldeirão Escoante, pediram duas cervejas de manteiga e quando as duas garrafas são entregues Harry quebra o tão intenso e prolongado silencio mantido até então:

- Então, já estás mais calmo?

- Ya. – Responde Ron meio abatido – Só quero um buraco para me enfiar.

- Pois….Exageraste totil Ron. Ciúmes do Malfoy é dose.

- Eu não aguento isto Harry! O meu namoro com a Hermione vai de mal a pior. Não sei o que se passa, mas estamos sempre a discutir.

- É uma fase! Não stresses! Tu também és complicado…ela também tem um feitio lixado e tu sempre soubeste disso. Acho que devias ter uma conversa séria com ela e verem o que esta mal na relação.

- Ya Harry, acho que tens razão. És um mano p'ra mim sabias?

- Ora ora, não dês graxa que não há bifes. – Diz Harry a rir-se.

- Eu prefiro Hermiones.

Começam os dois a rir, pagam e voltam para casa mais bem dispostos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ouve um barulho de louça a partir e desce as escadas a correr preocupada:

- Que se passa mãe?... – Mas pára quando vê meia dúzia de pratos partidos no chão e a Hermione encostada a banca pálida como a neve.

- Que se passa Hermione?

- Ai, desculpa Ginny. Sou tão desastrada…Estou com as mãos rotas hoje.

- Não te preocupes com isso Hermione, mas…o que se passa?

- Ai Ginny! É o Ron…agora deu-lhe para ter ciúmes do Malfoy. Como se as coisas não estivessem já suficientemente más.

- Más! Mas o que se passa com vocês?

- Não sei explicar. É discussões atrás de discussões. Já não aguento isto. Qualquer coisa serve para abrir uma discussão. E esta do Malfoy foi dose. Onde é que eu ou o Malfoy íamos olhar um para o outro?

- Realmente…o meu irmão é mesmo morcão. Aquele Malfoy não tem noção do que é amar. Querer alguém com sentimento puro e não por o simples facto da conquista.

- Pois…mas o teu irmão não atinge! É lento, que se há-de fazer. Mas esquece. Realmente o teu irmão não cresce.

- Não digas isso. Sabes que o meu mano é tolo, mas ama-te.

- Sim, eu sei. Vamos mas é arrumar isto senão não saímos daqui hoje. Ajudas-me?

- Claro! Bute lá!

E começaram a arrumar a louça estilhaçada no chão para começar a preparar o jantar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny acabara de por a mesa quando a mãe disse que faltava um prato.

- Não mãe. – Corrige Ginny.- Estão aqui doze pratos.

- Exacto, e nós somos treze. – afirma Mrs. Weasley.

- Oh mãe…Estás mesmo caquéctica. Somos doze…Olha só: sou eu, o Harry, tu, o pai, o Ron, a Hermione, o Billy, a Fleur, Fred, George, Percy e Charlie…Um, dois…Somos doze. Vês?

- Sim, sim…Mas somos doze. Não contaste com o Mr. Malfoy.

- QUEM! – Ginja Ron.

- Mr. Malfoy…O Draco.

- Aquele…Ele vem cá jantar porque carga de pó mágico?

- Bem… sabes que o teu pai é o braço direito do Ministro da Magia. – Diz Mrs. Weasley toda orgulhosa do seu amando marido. – Então este pediu ao teu pai para oferecer um jantar a Mr. Malfoy cá em casa como parte de gratifica-lo pelo serviço prestado no caso dos gigantes.

- E ele vem? – Ginja Hermione, nervosa. Agora é que o Ron se ia passar.

- Será que te sinto nervosa Hermione? – Ataca Ron.

- Nervosa não…surpreendida. O Malfoy aceitar vir aqui em casa? Tipo…Hello! Aqui e a casa dos Weasley! Ele não curte esta família, certo? E ele sabe que de certeza que eu estou aqui, e a mim é que não pode ver nem pintada de ouro.

- Se calhar é por saber que estas aqui que aceitou vir, não?

- Não sejas parvo! Não comeces outra vez ok?

- Ei, pessoal! Calma, ok? Esta discussão não tem nexo nenhum. Discutir por causa do Malfoy é uma estupidez. – Interrompe Ginny.

- Será que ouvi bem? Alguém aqui esta a discutir por minha causa?

Ao ouvirem esta voz masculina todos se viraram para a porta e na soleira da mesma encontrava-se um elegante homem louro, com os cabelos penteados para trás de forma sofisticado, envergando um glamoroso fato tom de esmeralda.

- Boa tarde Mr. Malfoy! Faça favor de entrar! – Exclama Mrs. Weasley com um sorriso de boas-vindas estampado no rosto.


	4. Chapter 4

- Obrigada Mrs. Weasley! Com licença! – Exclama Malfoy.

- Senta-te aqui filho. – Exclama Mrs. Weasley indicando-lhe uma cadeira.

- Agradecido! – Exclama Malfoy com o seu sorriso galante, o que deixa Mrs. Weasley com um leve tom rosado na face.

- Ginny! Hermione! Ajudam-me a servir por favor? – Pergunta Mrs. Weasley.

- Claro mãe! – Exclama Ginny.

- Com certeza Mrs. Weasley. – Exclama Hermione.

Enquanto Ginny servia o arroz, Hermione servia o frango, quando chegou a vez de servir Malfoy, Herrmione não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável, sentia Ron a observar todos os seus gestos e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco, e para piorar a situação, Malfoy seria mais cavalheiro se estivesse quieto e calado:

- Precisas de ajuda com o frango?

- Não, obrigado! – Exclama Hermione, mas Malfoy pareceu perder a audição por uns minutos, pois levantou-se, colocou-se por trás da Hermione, segurou nas mãos dela, e ajudou a partir o frango.

Ron parecia que ia rebentar de ciúmes. Aquela imagem do Malfoy a segurar as mãos de Hermione e estar assim tão encostado a ela deixava-o desconcertado.

- Penso, Malfoy, que a Hermione consegue partir o frango sozinha. – Interrompe Ron.

- Então Weasley! Onde está o teu cavalheirismo?

- Que queres insinuar com isso?

- Que devias ser mais educado. Um cavalheiro ajuda uma dama, quando ela precisa.

- Lá está, mas ela não precisa, por isso podes voltar a sentar-te.

- Mas…

- Realmente Malfoy, não precisas incomodar-te. Eu consigo fazer isto sozinha. – Afirma Hermione.

- Se tu estás a dizer, eu paro. – Afirma Malfoy, erguendo as mãos de forma descontraída como forma de desistência.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy estava impressionado. Hermione estava diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo…mantinha aquela aura que ele sempre admirara nela. Malfoy sempre sentiu uma certa atracção por Hermione, e isso sempre o irritara mais do que tudo. Um Malfoy gostar de uma sangue de lama? Que coisa mais ridícula. O tempo que esteve em guerra do lado de Harry, pode conviver mais com todos eles, e essa atracção manteve-se acessa, ou talvez até tenha aumentado. Vira-a transformar-se em mulher, e que mulher realmente. Mesmo com vinte e quatro anos, Hermione continuava linda, e o seu corpo estava delicioso. O seu cabelo louro anda agora todo arranjado e não era mais aquele ninho de cabelos emaranhados, os seus olhos, cor de caramelo, estavam com um brilho lindo, os seus lábios, ai os lábios, tão apetitosos, não eram muito finos nem muito carnudos, estavam no ponto. A sua cintura não muito estreita, constituída por umas ancas bem estruturadas, os seus seios no tamanho certo, não para a maioria dos homens que preferem aqueles bem abastados, mas que para ele eram perfeitos e as pernas bem constituídas Era um sonho e Malfoy não percebia como estava apaixonada por aquele parvo do Weasley. Ele sempre tivera as mulheres que queria, e talvez por Hermione nunca ter olhado para ele, ela o fascinasse tanto. Não, Malfoy não amava Hermione, mas ela realmente o intrigava…

------------------------------------------------------------------

- A comida não está do seu agrado Mr. Malfoy? – Pergunta Mrs. Weasley.

Com estas palavras Malfoy desperta dos seus pensamentos:

- Muito pelo contrário Mr.Weasley. está divinal! Realmente a senhora é uma excelente cozinheira. Parabéns!

- Obrigado Mr. Malfoy! – Exclama, corada, Mrs. Weasley.

- E então Malfoy, como foi com os gigantes? Deixa-me antes de mais felicitar-te. Realmente fizeste um excelente trabalho. – Exclama Harry.

- Devo concordar com o Harry. Realmente trabalhaste muito bem. – Exclama Ginny, sendo assim seguida de todas as pessoas que se encontravam à mesa, excepto Ron e Hermione.

- Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. – Exclama Malfoy, mostrando uma modéstia que estava longe de sentir. – Penso que uma pessoa deve ser muito competente no seu trabalho e eu esforço-me para que isso ocorra comigo.

- Realmente tem razão Mr. Malfoy, o sucesso profissional, depois do sucesso pessoal, é o mais importante. – Afirma Mr. Weasley.

- É provável, mas eu estou mais interessado no meu sucesso profissional que no pessoal.

- Mas faz mal, sabe? Não há nada melhor do que ter uma família. Porque se um dia, por desgraça, o sucesso profissional desmoronar, tem sempre um ombro de apoio quando chega a casa.

- Pois, mas ainda não encontrei a mulher com quem pretendo ficar para o resto da vida.

- Então não tenha pressa. Case-se por amor, nunca por pressão, porque é ai que está o segredo de um casamento duradouro e feliz. Olhe o caso de mim e da Molly…Casamos por amor e agora somos felizes. Já viste à quantos anos estamos casados?

- Sim, mas eu de momento não estou apaixonado e sinceramente acho essa historia de amor uma idiotice…O amor é uma fraqueza que o ser humano tem e eu não pretendo padecer dela. Muitos homens ficaram arruinados por causa desse sentimento, e eu não pretendo que isso ocorra comigo.

- Acho que tem uma ideia errada do amor Mr. Malfoy. – Interfere Mrs. Weasley. – O amor não prejudica ninguém, e esses homens de que fala, apenas são souberam lidar com ele.

- Talvez tenha razão, mas não faz parte dos meus planos apaixonar-me.

- Um dia vai encontrar uma rapariga que o fará mudar de ideias Mr. Malfoy, e ai verá que o amor é algo lindo. – Afirma Mr. Weasley.

- Até gostava de ver isso. – Afirma, ironicamente, Malfoy.

- E irás ver. – Afirma Ginny. – Eu convenci o Harry e a Hermione convenceu o Ron. Realmente o amor existe e é a coisa mais bela do mundo.

- Deveras? Concordas com o que Ginny diz Hermione? – Pergunta Malfoy.

- É verdade que nem sempre é um mar de rosas, mas é sempre bom estar ao lado de quem amamos. - Afirma Hermione.

- Então posso afirmar que o teu olhar é o olhar de uma mulher apaixonada?

- Não vejo os motivos de tantas perguntas Malfoy. Um dia que te apaixones, irás saber o que é.

- E se eu nunca me apaixonar?

- Ai serás uma pessoa quase tão triste como Voldemort era.

Toda a gente olhou para Hermione pelo facto de ela prenunciar aquele homem que todos queriam esquecer, mas Malfoy apenas olhou para ela com um sentimento de amargura. Ele não gostou do facto de ser comparado com Voldemort, muito menos gostou de imaginar vir a ter a vida que ele tinha.

Acabado o jantar os homens dirigiram-se para o jardim para ir beber café, enquanto as mulheres ficaram a arrumar a cozinha.

- Hermione, querida, eras capaz de ires ao jardim buscar umas plantas para o chá? – Pede Mrs. Weasley.

-Claro. Volto já.

Pelo caminho, Hermione passa perto dos homens, mas nem se atreve a olhar nas suas direcções, dirigindo-se a todo a gás para o local onde estavam as plantas, local este de onde não se avistava ninguém.

- Hermione…?

Ao ouvir esta voz Hermione sobressalta-se e virasse devagar para olhar para a pessoa dona daquela voz.


	5. Chapter 5

- O quê que estas aqui a fazer? – Pergunta Hermione, sobressaltada

- Porque? Incomoda-te assim tanto a minha presença? – Pergunta, ironicamente, Malfoy.

- Não… Não é isso… Mas… Não devias estar com os outros homens?

- Só vim cobrar uma resposta que não me deste.

- Mas qual resposta?

- Eu perguntei ao jantar se o teu olhar era o olhar de uma mulher apaixonada.

- Não achas que estás a ser impertinente? Que interesse tens em obter essa resposta?

- Porque nos livros, ao descreverem o olhar de uma mulher apaixonada, descrevem uma luz que não vejo no teu olhar. Eu gostava de poder ver esse olhar, para um dia o reconhecer nos olhos da mulher que ame.

- Os livros são fantasia Malfoy. E não foste tu que disseste que não acreditavas no amor?

- Acho que não me fiz perceber bem. Eu disse que achava uma idiotice e uma doença…

- Exacto! E disseste que não querias padecer dela.

- Sim, disse. Mas acho que os Weasley são uma prova de que o amor pode ser eterno. Quem sabe não encontro uma mulher que me deixe louco? – E ao dizer isto começa a aproximar-se, perigosamente, de Hermione.

- Pois Malfoy. Espero que encontres essa mulher.

- Deveras? – E nesse mesmo momento os seus lábios já se encontravam a míseros centímetros dos de Hermione.

- Hermione, querida, ainda demoras? – Era Mrs. Weasley da porta.

Esta voz foi o suficiente para despertar Hermione do seu transe e afastar-se de Malfoy a correr quando os seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar-se pela primeira vez.

- Maldição! – Grita Malfoy, enquanto dava um murro no galinheiro, fazendo assim as aves gritarem todas histéricas.

- Que fazes aqui Malfoy? – Ouve Malfoy de repente, e ao virar-se depara-se com George que o olha com um ar intrigado.

- Queria ir a casa de banho como disse, mas acho que me perdi. – Diz Malfoy com ar inocente.

- A Hermione estava aqui contigo? Porque não lhe perguntas-te?

- Pois, e eu perguntei. Quer dizer… Antes disso ofereci-me para a ajudar com as plantas, mas quando lhe perguntei Mrs. Weasley chamou-a e ela saiu a correr sem me responder.

- Hum! Ok! Olha, a casa de banho e dentro de casa, entras e viras a direita no corredor ok?

- Ok! Obrigado Fred!

- George.

- Ya, George… Desculpa!

- Na boa meu. – E assim Malfoy afastou-se.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estou aqui Mrs. Waesley! Desculpe a demora. – Diz Hermione, ofegante.

- Esquece linda! Mas agora preparemos o chá. A Ginny já foi levar os biscoitos aos homens.

- Ok…

Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que esteve prestes a acontecer. Ela e o Malfoy quase se beijaram, o que não era, de todo, normal. Ficara completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos, não conseguira resistir. Malfoy nunca tivera este efeito nela, como pode tudo ter mudado tão de repente? Só pode ser pelo período frágil que esta a passar na sua relação com Ron. Oh! Ron! Já nem se lembrava! O que ia fazer! Beijar Malfoy era trair o Ron! Devia estar louca…só podia…

- Hermione? – Chama Mrs.Weasley. – Estas bem?

- Hum? – Hermione desperta dos seus pensamentos. – Ai! Desculpe Mrs.Weasley.

- Passasse alguma coisa minha filha?

- Oh! Não não…Esta tudo bem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione evitou Malfoy o resto da tarde, mas os seus olhos teimavam em segui-la para todo o lado que fosse e ela não conseguia ocultar o seu desconforto e nervosismo. Outro assunto bastante incomodativo foi o facto de Ron não a largar um minuto e agia como se quisesse dizer ao Malfoy que ela era dele e que ele não tinha hipóteses, pois olhava-o de maneira provocante quase de 5 em 5 minutos. Mas o Malfoy sorria como se tudo estivesse bem e o clima estivesse totalmente harmonioso…Como é que ele conseguia ser assim? Parecia que nada o afectava, que estava completamente a leste daquele clima do qual este estava completamente ciente para alem de parecer agradar-lhe.

Eram quase sete horas da tarde quando Malfoy se foi embora da casa dos Weasley. Ao despedir-se da Hermione, deu-lhe dois beijos na cara, sem qualquer intimidade, mas secretamente enfiou-lhe algo no bolso sem que Hermione se apercebe-se, indo-se embora de seguida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione não conseguia olhar para Ron. Sentia-se como se o tivesse traído e isso deixava-a incapaz de o olhar nos olhos. Ao despedir-se dele trocaram um beijo tão sem graça que ela ate corou. Ron, então, disse:

- Que se passa?

- O tempo… – Responde Hermione a rir.

- Olha que piada, vês? Ate já me dói a barriga. – Responde Ron muito sério.

- Eia que mau humor! – Exclama Hermione.

- E como querias que eu estivesse se o Malfoy não parava de olhar para ti e agora me beijas como se fosse uma obrigação?

- Eia oh Ron, nada a ver! Estou cansada, só isso. E por favor não vamos discutir ok? Estou demasiado cansada para isso.

- Ok então…Ate manhã!

- Até amanhã amor! – Responde Hermione, despedindo-se de Ron com um selinho.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ia a caminho de casa dos seus pais, já no mundo muggle, tendo preferido ir a pé para espairecer um bocado. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando com o frio pos as mãos ao bolso encontrando lá um bilhete:

"_Continuo com a certeza que os teus olhos não são os olhos de uma mulher apaixonada, e tenho também a certeza de que se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos aquele beijo tinha de facto acontecido e tu não tinhas feito nada para o evitar. Vi nos teus olhos que o querias tanto como eu, os olhos são o espelho da alma, eles não mentem. Tal como os olhos do Weasley dizem que tem medo que te roube dele."_

Hermione não podia acreditar no que tinha lido. Claro que sabia de quem era aquele bilhete, nem era preciso ter assinatura, algo que não tinha. Aquele Malfoy consegue ser mesmo convencido, mas, realmente, não disse nenhuma mentira, Hermione estava ciente que, se Mrs.Weasley não tivesse interrompido aquele momento, Hermione não teria tido forças para resistir aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, e isso estava a deixa-la bastante preocupada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, preciso falar. – Diz Ron ao entrar no quarto que partilhava com Harry n'A Toca.

- É sobre a Hermione? – Pergunta Harry.

- Só podia, né?

- Mas o que se passa?

- Tudo! Ai Harry, primeiro o Malfoy não se parou de fazer a Hermione o tempo todo e depois a Hermione esteve estranha a tarde toda.

- A Hermione estranha? Não me apercebi de nada. Pareceu-me normal. Excepto pelo facto de se ter mantido calada em conversas politicas, mas tu também não a largavas um minuto, achei normal.

- Claro que não o larguei. Queria mostrar aquele estúpido do Malfoy que a mulher é minha e que ele que vá atrás de uma das milhares de pretendentes dele. – diz Ron, visivelmente fora de si.

- Cismaste mesmo com o Malfoy, Ron. Achas mesmo que a Hermione ia ter alguma coisa com o Malfoy? Principalmente estando a namorar contigo? A hermione era incapaz de andar com o Malfoy, muito menos de te trair.

- Não sei…Aquela serpente tem muita astúcia.

- E a Hermione muita inteligência. Oh Ron, esquece isso. São filmes que estas a formar na tua cabeça e isso só te faz mal. A ti e a tua relação com a Hermione. Já pensaste que ela pode estar "esquecita" como tu dizes pelo simples facto de tu estares "estranho"!

- Achas?

- Pode muito bem ser.

- Ok Harry…Vou tentar controlar os meus ciúmes.

- A primeira decisão sensata que te vejo ter nos últimos dias. – Diz Harry a rir-se.

- Muito engraçadinho! – diz Ron e os dois começam a rir.

-----------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione chegou a casa, por volta das 22h, os seus pais já se encontravam a dormir. Hermione aproveitou para também se ir deitar, mas so conseguiu adormecer apos estar horas a rodar na cama, pois não conseguia parar de pensar no Malfoy e no que esteve quase a acontecer, para alem de não conseguir tirar de dentro de si a culpa por esses pensamentos. "_Tens que esquecer isto tudo Hermione! As coisas com o ron já estão suficientemente más"_. Assim, de repente, lembrou-se do bilhete que Malfoy deixara no seu bolso e voltou a lê-lo, acabando por adormecer com o bilhete na mão e a cabeça a doer de tanto reflectir naquele assunto.


End file.
